El recuerdo de mi ángel
by Travis1514
Summary: Kaworu esta decidido a ayudar a Shinji Capitulo VI up!
1. Prologo

**El recuerdo de mi ángel**

Prologo

_Kaworu_: Adán, fuente de nuestra existencia. ¿Quién nació de Adán, debe volver a él... aunque muera la humanidad?... Solo espero que me concedas mi deseo, pero tú no eres Adán, eres Lilith... Ahora comprendo, los lilim...

El Eva dos cae y Shinji llega y atrapa a Kaworu.

_Kaworu_: -Te lo agradezco mucho Shinji, deseaba que destruyeras al EVA 2, de otra forma con él habría sobrevivido mucho más tiempo, amigo mío.

_Shinji_: -Pero... ¿por qué? Dime Kaworu.

_Kaworu_: -Porque mi destino es vivir eternamente pero temo que la humanidad debería ser destruída como consecuencia, sin embargo me es posible morir y vivir o morir es exactamente lo mismo para mí tal vez es posible que la muerte sea la única y absoluta libertad.

_Shinji_: -¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? No comprendo ni una palabra de lo que dices, no sé de qué estás hablando.

_Kaworu_:-De mi última voluntad, destrúyeme amigo por favor. Si no lo haces morirás. Sólo una especie evadirá la destrucción y heredará el futuro, en mi opinión no es una especie que tiene que morir..."no quien no tiene que morir es él, no es así.. Rei?.

_Rei: …_

_Kaworu:_ Necesitan el futuro... para eso viven ¡Gracias, Shinji! Me alegra haberte conocido.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia: Kaworu… yo…, baja la cabeza, su mente ha sido destruida por el dolor.

_Kaworu: _Perdóname mi pequeño, te juro que jamás te dejare solo… nunca más. Y por primera vez Kaworu sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y rogó al cielo para su amor no las viera también, para que no vea su miedo, para que no vea su corazón.

El llanto, el titubeo, la angustia... duran unos momentos, porque Shinji lo aniquila con las manos del EVA. Con sus propias manos y con ello toda esperanza de ser feliz que le quedaba.


	2. Hospital

CAPITULO I:

HOSPITAL

Cinco años después.

Hospital psiquiátrico- Otake

_Doctor_: Enfermera como se encuentra hoy el paciente de la habitación 105.

_Enfermera_: Igual que desde el primer día doctor.

_Doctor_: Vaya es una pena que un muchacho tan joven este en ese estado.

_Enfermera_: El trauma por el que paso debió haber sido muy grave para estar así tanto tiempo.

_Doctor_: Si, y lo peor de todo es que se a aislado a tal punto que se nos es imposible ayudarlo.

Ambos observan por la ventanilla de la puerta. En la habitación se encuentra un apuesto joven de 19 años vestido de blanco, sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos, cabizbajo.

Oficina del Doctor:

_Mujer_: y sigue sin ningún cambio hasta ahora?! (La voz suena triste y molesta)

_Doctor_: Lo lamento mucho Señorita Katsuragui pero no ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

_Misato_: Como que no?!!... Si usted es medico haga algo demonios!!!

_Doctor_: Ya se lo dije ya no esta a nuestra alcance lo lamento.( trata de responder lo mas calmado posible)

_Misato_: Rayos… ya han pasado cinco años… ni yo tarde tanto en recuperarme… y eso que vi el mismo infierno.

_Doctor_: Escúcheme bien señorita los únicos que pueden ayudarlo son ustedes, traten de acercarse a él, ganese su confianza.

_Misato_: Su confianza? ( Lo dice con ironía)… Solo hubo una persona que fue capaz de ganarse su total confianza y al hacerlo lo único que le trajo fue penas. (Su voz suena con odio)

_Doctor_: Si lo se, usted ya me lo dijo todo pero aun así no debemos resignarnos no le parece. (Al decir esto forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro).Y por que dice que solo hubo una persona en ganarse su confianza?, acaso usted no lo fue?

_Misato_: En realidad no sé si alguna vez la tuve

Doctor: No debe desanimarse, recuerde que el la necesita.

_Misato_: Si lo se… disculpe.

_Doctor_: No se preocupe… Quiere ver al paciente?

_Misato_: Si… si por favor.

_Doctor_: De acuerdo."Toma el teléfono para llamar a la enfermera encargada del caso"

Minutos después en el jardín del hospital

_Enfermera_: Allí esta señorita en aquella banca.

Misato observa con mirada melancólica observa al muchacho que estaba encargada de cuidar.

_Misato_: Dímelo tu por favor Nadeshinco hay posibilidad de que se recupere?

_Nadeshinco_: Claro que si pero no será fácil, lo que el necesita es amor para sanar sus heridas.

_Misato_: Amor? Fue por amor que él se encuentra así. Es imposible que vuelva a sentirlo, ya que no quiere seguir sufriendo.

_Nadeshinco_: Pero ese amor se lo puedes dar tu no lo crees?

_Misato_: Si… pero no se si vuelva a confiar en mi.

_Nadeshinco_: Debes tener fe Misato, fe para que un milagro ocurra.

_Misato_: Fe? Yo no creo en eso.

_Nadeshinco_: Si lo crees solo que a ti también te han lastimado no es así?

_Misato_: Vasta!

_Nadeshinco_: lo siento.

_Misato_: Olvídalo. Y volviendo a Shinji dime sigue con sus pesadillas.

_Nadeshinco_: No lo se pero ya se a calmado ya no esta tan mal como antes.

_Misato_: Que bueno. "Da un suspiro de alivio"

Rumbo a la salida del hospital

_Nadeshinco_: En que piensas?

_Misato_: Me pregunto como fui capaz de dejar a Shinji pilotear el EVA después de ver como quedaron Azuka y Rei.

_Nadeshico_: No tenías opción ni tampoco él.

_Misato_: Si, no nos lo hubieran permitido. Pero si al menos le hubiera dicho de mis sospechas sobre Kaworu no se hubiera encariñado con el.

_Nadeshinco_: Aunque se lo hubieras dicho el contacto era inevitable, además me parece que el no lo hizo con mala intención.

_Misato_: Si, si que lo fue... los ángeles han lastimado a muchas personas, a algunas las mataron, a otras las hirieron o dejaron si hogar o los separaron de sus familias pero quien iba a imaginarse que uno de ellos enamoraría a un humano para lastimarlo de una manera tan cruel.

_Nadeshinco: _No sabemos por lo que el atravesó en ese momento y sobre Shinji, el solo quería lo que no tuvo nunca o lo que creyó no tener, lo que el no necesita son terapias y medicamentos por que lo que el tiene enferma es el alma… comprendes?

_Misato:_ Y eso como se cura entonces?

_Nadeshico_: Con amor y tiempo, el se culpo mucho por lo que paso y lo sigue haciendo.

_Misato_:…

Días después

Jardín del Hospital

Una hermosa enfermera alta, de ojos verdes y cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura caminaba por el jardín con una bandeja en mano.

_Nadeshinco_: (Acercándose) Buenos días Shinji

_Shinji_: …

_Nadeshinco_: No dices nada?

_Shinji_:…

_Nadeshinco_: (Con cara de tristeza) Bueno… aquí te traigo tu comida.

La hermosa chica ayuda a Shinji a acomodarse para comer y se sienta frente a él con una cuchara para darle de comer.

_Nadeshinco_: Bien Shinji abre la boca… bien, a ver otra ves, eso!

Y así siguieron hasta terminar su comida.

A decir verdad Shinji era el único paciente que permanecía fuera de su habitación mas tiempo, ya que era el más tranquilo de todos y desde su llegada al hospital nunca se había mostrado problemático, ni mucho menos violento pero si nervioso.

Las enfermeras del hospital tenían órdenes de vigilar que ningún otro paciente se le acercara a Shinji ya que en su estado no podría defenderse si llegaran a atacarlo los demás internos. Debido a que en una ocasión ya había sucedido provocando la furia de Misato.

FLASH BACK

Días después de ser internado en el hospital por Misato, Shinji se encontraba con el doctor que lo atendía, su nombre era Gabriel, un magnifico medico de que había llegado desde España para trabajar en Japón hace tiempo.

_Gabriel_: Y bien Shinji no quieres hablar de nada. Ya llevamos dos horas y aun no me has dicho si te sientes bien aquí o si necesitas algo, yo me encargare de que lo tengas entendido?

Shinji no responde.

_Gabriel_: Bien entonces te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses, si?

_Misato_: Dígame doctor que es lo que tiene?

_Gabriel:_ Bien, por lo que eh visto en estos días es claro que Shinji esta muy deprimido y resultado del terrible trauma que sufrió.

_Misato:_ Doctor Shinji es un muchacho introvertido que sufrió desde pequeño la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre llegando a si a sentirse solo y con lo que ha ocurrido… ya ni siquiera habla.

_Gabriel:_ Si, el fue no es capaz de superar ese trauma y lo peor es que quedaran los daños emocionales que serán muy difíciles de superar y usted sabe que se fueron complicando al extremó, ahora puedo ver que la conciencia de Shinji se quebró al tener que matar a ese chico con el que se había relacionado como no lo había hecho con ningún otro a tal punto de amarlo.

_Misato:_ Y que debo hacer ahora con el entonces?

_Gabriel:_ Lo mejor es que descanse en su estado ya no es capaz de hacer nada, su mente esta en un caos total, y también se encuentra muy débil físicamente.

_Misato._ Entiendo, muchas gracias doctor y por favor cuídenlo.

_Gabriel:_ No se preocupe lo haremos.

Días después:

Jardín del hospital:

_Voz:_ Hola niño que haces?

Shinji:...

_Voz_: Por que no me respondes?... No sabes hablar?

Se trataba de otro de los pacientes del hospital un hombre de unos 40 años que sufría de paranoia y alucinaciones.

_Paciente:_ Acaso te estas burlando de mi?!!!... Contéstame!!!

Shinji seguía sin decir o hacer nada, pasaron varios minutos hasta que el otro paciente se enfureció y se fue contra Shinji para quitarle lo que supuestamente ocultaba.

_Paciente_: Vamos dámelo si no quieres que te siga golpeando!!!

Shinji solo gritaba nervioso ante el ataque, el demente lo tenía fuertemente sujetado, tratando de lastimándolo y golpearlo en las manos y rostro.

_Enfermera A_: Que son esos gritos?!

_Enfermera B_: El paciente 90 esta atacando al paciente 105!

_Enfermera A_: Rápido llamen a los guardias y a la enfermera a cargo.

Los guardias llegan rápidamente y separaron al agresor de Shinji para llevarlo a su habitación.

Nadeshinco: Shinji estas bien?

Shinji estaba invadido por el terror y empezó a llorar pero al menos no tenía heridas.

_Nadeshinco_: Ven te llevare a tu habitación.

Una vez tranquilizado llamaron a Misato para avisarle y disculparse.

_Misato_: Pero que clase de médicos son?! Imbeciles!!

_Nadeshinco_: Lo lamento mucho señorita katsuragui, yo me responsabilizo de todo.

_Misato_: Eso no va a ser necesario, ya que en este mismo momento voy a sacar a Shinji de aquí.

Misato se dirigía furiosa y va por los pasillos del hospital seguida de Gabriel y Nadeshinco, querían evitar que Misato se llevase a Shinji.

_Gabriel_: Espere! (Sujetándola del brazo)

_Misato_: Que quiere que espere. Ver como maltratan aun más Shinji!

_Nadeshinco_: Por favor escúchenos antes de hacer una locura, por favor. (Se encontraba al borde de la desesperación)

Misato toma unos minutos para calmarse y se dispone a escuchar de mala gana lo que le digan.

_Misato_: Hable.

_Gabriel:_ Señorita ya se lo dijimos fue un descuido de nosotros, daré ordenes para que nadie moleste a Shinji, pero por favor no se lo lleve, en su estado Shinji no debe salir del hospital, entiéndanos, por favor.

_Misato:_ Como se que no cometerán otra imprudencia como esta?

_Gabriel:_ Le damos nuestra palabra que así será.

_Misato_: (suspiro) de acuerdo, pero espero que no me vuelvan a decepcionar.

_Gabriel_: No se preocupe no lo haremos.

_Misato_: Como esta Shinji ahora?

_Nadeshinco_: Se encuentra dormido en su habitación.

_Misato_: Puedo verlo?

_Gabriel_: Si, Nadeshinco por favor acompáñala

_Nadeshinco_: Si.

Habitación de Shinji:

Misato entra silenciosamente, Shinji se encuentra dormido.

_Misato_: Shinji, perdóname (suavemente Misato deposita un beso en la mejilla de Shinji y se queda con el un tiempo hasta que ya sea hora de irse)

Fin del Flash back

_Nadeshinco_: Bien Shinji, te gusto?

Shinji:…

_Nadeshinco:_ Lo tomare como un si. Y por cierto tienes visita.

Nadeshinco se voltea para ver a la chica que había venido a ver a Shinji, a decir verdad ella estaba ahí desde que empezaron a darle su comida a Shinji y le pidió a la enfermera solo observar primero.

Shinji también ve en la misma dirección que Nadeshinco y se encuentra con el rostro de una mujer que desde hace mucho tiempo lo atormenta ya que le recuerda vagamente a alguien muy especial.

_Shinji:_ Rei…

Continuara….

Notas: Pues bien aquí es el primer capitulo del fic que salio de pronto de mi mente… en próximos capítulos sabremos como es el estado de Shinji y de que manera lo afecto la muerte de Kaworu.

También tendremos la participación de nuevos personajes propios como el doctor y Nadeshinco.

Otake es una ciudad del Japón.


	3. Rei, rie y lágrimas

CAPITULO II

REI, RIE Y LÁGRIMAS

_Nadeshinco:_ Ah…Sh…Shinji, acaso, acaso hablaste?!

Nadeshinco tenía razones muy grandes para asombrarse, en cinco años Shinji no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero ahora al ver a esta extraña chica pronuncia palabra.

Rei se acerca hacia Shinji para sentarse junto a el, con una calma increíble.

Nadeshinco se retira para buscar a Gabriel y decirle lo sucedido.

_Gabriel:_ que dices que hablo?

_Nadeshinco:_ Si, yo también estoy asombrada (y emocionada)

_Gabriel:_ Esta oportunidad no hay que dejarla pasar, rápido comunícate con Misato yo debo ir a verlo por mi mismo.

_Nadeshinco_: Enseguida señor.

_Misato:_ Esta es la mejor noticia que he tenido en años! Misato lloraba de alegría.

_Nadeshinco_: Pero Misato si usted conocia a esta chica por que no la trajo antes?

_Misato:_ Eso fue por Rei también atravesó momentos horribles, ella era la piloto del eva 00, además Nerv no lo hubiera permitido.

_Gabriel:_ Nerv?, no es ahí donde trabajaba el padre de Shinji?

_Misato:_ Si.

_Gabriel:_ Pero es que en todo este tiempo no le ha importado en lo absoluto si propio hijo?! Gabriel y Nadeshinco estaban indignados.

_Misato:_ A él nunca le ha importado… lo único que se es que ha estado trabajando en un proyecto en el que Rei estaba involucrada ya desde mucho antes de lo de Shinji.

_Nadeshinco:_ Pero tengo entendido de que la ONU cerro las instalaciones de hace unos años Nerv al igual que todos sus proyectos que fueron cancelados.

_Misato_: Si pero el comandante no permitía que Rei se fuera, era una prisionera en Nerv, pero recientemente fue liberada y fue por eso que ella pudo venir, a decir verdad yo me hice cargo de Rei desde entonces, pero como les dije ella también debía encontrar su propia paz.

_Gabriel:_ Y no tuvo problemas con la otra chica que estaba con usted? Gabriel preguntaba recordando los encuentros nada agradables con Azuka.

_Misato:_ Ella se canso de todo esto y volvió a Alemania.

_Nadeshinco:_ Ya veo.

Los tres volvieron su vista hacia Shinji y Rei.

Ambos sonreían ligeramente, ahorra Rei hablaba mas que antes y Shinji solo respondía con pocas palabras pero a ella no le importo, ella estaba feliz de poder estar con su amigo.

_Rei:_ Entonces aquí la comida no es tan mal? Ne Shinji?

_Shinji:_ no, al menos es mejor que la de Nerv.

_Rei:_ Si eso es seguro.

Los dos siguen sonriendo, hasta que de pronto hubo una pausa en la que Rei pregunto.

_Rei_: lo extrañas mucho?

Esta pregunta hizo que el corazón de Shinji diera un gran salto y con un hilo de voz respondió.

_Shinji:…_

Al ver que no respondería Rei continúo hablando

_Rei:_ sabes, yo también lo conocí, al principio no me caía bien… pero… gracias a el pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas que me ayudaron mucho.

_Shinji:_ En… en serio? Shinji quería saber que pudo haberle enseñado** su** Kaworu a Rei.

_Rei:_ Me mostró muchas cosas de mi misma que yo no sabia… al igual que a ti.

_Shinji:_ Ya veo.

Después de un breve silencio Rei vuelve a hablar.

_Rei:_ El si te ama.

_Shinji:_ Como… como lo sabes?... quiero decir…. Su voz era en extremo nerviosa

_Rei:_ Solo lo sé, pero te lo repito el si te ama.

Shinji baja su cabeza y apenas en un susurro dice:

Yo no diría lo mismo. Ya que yo fui quien lo…

_Rei:_ Pero el te lo pidió… además el lo hizo por ti… solo por ti.

Shinji estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabia ella todo eso? Era como si hubiera estado en ese momento, pero eso era imposible solo estaban ellos dos o acaso Rei era…

_Shinji:_ Rei, acaso tu eras el otro….?

_Rei:_ Si era yo, por eso se lo que paso en el dogma central.

Shinji estaba más que sorprendido, Rei era también un ángel pero el sabia que solo habían diecisiete ángeles como es posible?

_Rei:_ Pero no debes preocuparte, todo eso ya fue solucionado.

Shinji: Mi padre?

_Rei:_ No.

_Shinji:_ Entonces?

_Rei:_ Alguien que tiene mucho mas poder que tu padre, Nerv y Seel juntos.

_Shinji:_ Que?!

Rei simplemente muestra una pequeña sonrisa de safistacción en su rostro.

Silencio

En ese momento otra duda aun mayor aparece en la mente de Shinji.

Shinji pregunto con la voz más triste que jamás Rei había escuchado:

Por que dices que aun me ama? Lo dices como si el aun estuviera vivo.

Rei sintió el sufrimiento de su amigo en lo más profundo de su corazón con esta pregunta. Y casi en un susurro responde:

_Rei:_ Por que el nunca ha dejado de cuidarte, él siempre esta contigo.

Shinji siente una gran pena crecer aun más en su alma.

Esa noche:

Rei ya se había retirado, Shinji se encontraba en su habitación con las luces apagadas. Gabriel y los demás pensaron que no era conveniente molestarlo en este momento, ya tendrían mucho tiempo ahorra que por fin Shinji dejo algo de su mutismo.

_Shinji:_ Me ama… me ama… Shinji parecía sonreír ante esta idea, pero los demonios que aun habitaban su mente volvieron a atormentarlo peor que nunca, una serie de imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Shinji, recordó las horribles batallas contra los anteriores ángeles y de cómo habían herido a su frágil corazón y también el recuerdo del abandono eterno de su padre lo hundían aun mas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bañar el tierno rostro de Shinji, no... no es posible, no es posible. Recuerdos de los momentos vividos con su ángel vinieron a su mente, todas atormentándolo, hiriéndolo, destruyéndolo.

_Shinji:_ Maldito, te odio Kaworu!! te odio!!, jamás te lo perdonare, jamás!!!

Recepcionista: Mira como llueve, parece como si se estuviera cayendo el cielo por tanto llover. Y este frió tampoco ayuda en nada.

_Nadeshinco:_ Mira Mya, parece que alguien esta afuera.

_Mya_: Que? No será uno de los internos que se escapo? Por que hay que ser demente para estar afuera con este clima.

_Nadeshinco:_ Pues ahora lo sabremos, mira ahí viene.

Las dos mujeres miran atentas al joven que entra por la puerta.

Es un hombre joven de cabello entre pateado y gris, alto, de buen físico y en especial bello con una calida sonrisa que adorna su rostro

_Joven:_ Disculpe estoy buscando a un interno, puede ayudarme?

Mya con corazones en los ojos: Claro dígame cual es el nombre del paciente.

_Joven:_ Shinji Ikari.

_Nadeshinco:_ Si buscas a Shinji yo te puedo ayudar yo soy su enfermera a cargo.

_Joven:_ Muchas gracias, será posible que pueda verlo?

_Nadeshinco:_ En este momento el esta dormido, últimamente no se encuentra muy bien.

_Joven:_ Es grave lo que tiene.

_Nadeshinco:_ Si, esta en un momento muy difícil, pero aun no me he presentado, me llamo Nadeshinco, eres amigo de Shinji?

_Joven:_ Si., soy su mejor amigo.

Nadeshinco quien estaba cada ves mas interesada en saber quien era le pregunta. Y dime cual es tu nombre.

_Joven:_ Kaworu Nagisa

Continuara….


	4. El ángel del libre albedrio

CAPITULO III

EL ÁNGEL DEL LIBRE ALBEDRIO

Flash back

_Nadeshinco:_ aun no puedo creer lo que me has dicho Misato!...ángeles?!... clones?!... y que el segundo impacto lo provoco el primer hombre!!,Adán!!!? Como es posible. La enfermera estaba convencida de que Shinji no era el único que debía ser internado pero por el cargo que tiene Misato en Nerv todo lo que dice debe ser cierto…todo.

_Misato_: Si te digo todo esto es para que más adelanta no surjan inconvenientes

_Nadeshinco_. Pero por que no le dices esto a Gabriel, no crees que el como el medico de Shinji debería saberlo?

_Misato:_ El ya lo sabe.

_Nadeshinco:_ en… en serio?

_Misato_: si así es.

_Nadeshinco:_ bueno… ahora comprendo muchas cosas… y sobre Shinji, pobre niño toda su vida ha sido muy triste…

_Misato:_ es por eso que esta aquí, ya no pudo con todo esto...

Nadeshinco y Misato guardaron silencio por un momento

_Nadeshinco:_ Aun no puedo creer que esos horribles monstruos sean ángeles y que hayan querido destruirnos.

_Misato:_ No al final los verdaderos monstruos fuimos nosotros, por nuestra arrogancia.

_Nadeshinco:_ pero quien acaso no hubo alguno no se…bueno?

_Misato:_ No, todos los ángeles fueron crueles, cada uno peor que el anterior.

_Nadeshinco_: Shinji esta así por que peleo con el ultimo no es así?... el peor de todos no?

Misato solo asiente.

_Nadeshinco:_ Sabes que fue lo que le hizo?

Misato con voz dura: lo engaño, le prometido lo que siempre había deseado pero al saber que era realmente todo se cabo para el.

_Nadeshinco:_ pero que fue?

_Misato:_ Amor.

_Nadeshinco:_ Que quieres decir? No comprendo.

_Misato:_ Kaworu le dijo a Shinji que lo amaba y al parecer Shinji le creyó y el empezó a amarlo a decir verdad creo que hasta se enamoro de el.

Silencio, todo era demasiado para Nadeshinco toda esta locura toda esta conmoción, un ángel le hizo algo tan cruel a Shinji, un niño?, que crueldad dijo para si misma y Misato la escucho y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Fin del flash back

_Mya:_ Nadeshinco estas bien?

_Nadeshinco:_ Eh?... e si claro…. La ojos verdes no sabia que hacer, será posible de que este chico sea el Kaworu Nagisa que le contó Misato, pero si el estaba muerto como era posible, pero el no era humano sino un ángel… y si volvió para destruir todo como hace 5 años o si vino a vengarse de Shinji, Nadeshinco empezó a temblar ante la posibilidad pero tomo airee y se calmo no podía dejar que la situación se saliera de control. Así que muy tranquila le dijo a Kaworu que esperara en recepción que ella llamaría al medico encargado para que le den permiso y el muy gustoso acepto.

_Nadeshinco:_ Mya, por favor atiende bien al visitante si?

De nuevo ©©© en los ojos: claro será un placer!!

Gabriel: Estas completamente segura Nadeshinco?

_Nadeshinco:_ por supuesto que si me dijo que se llamaba Kaworu Nagisa a demás hallo un cierto parecido en esa chica que vino hace días.

_Gabriel:_ mmm… lo mejor será llamar a Misato y consultar.

Misato iba manejando a toda velocidad mientras hablaba por teléfono: escúchenme bien no dejen que entre a la habitación de Shinji, manténgalo ocupado hasta que llegue y nos aseguremos de que es el, OK?

_Gabriel:_ Como diga. Cuelga. Nadeshicno muéstrame al chico.

_Nadeshinco:_ Hai

Ambos vuelven a recepción pero solo ven a Mya.

_Nadeshinco_: Mya donde se encuentra el joven?!

_Mya:_ a que pues estuvimos hablando y de pronto se excuso por un momento, por que?

_Gabriel_: Tonta!! Como pudiste dejarlo ir ahora hay que encontrarlo, rápido muévete y ayúdanos.

_Mya:_ Lo lamento mucho enserio, pero por que no puede ver a Shinji que hay de malo en que lo haga?

_Nadeshinco:_ No podemos explicártelo ahora pero debemos encontrarlo inmediantemente.

_Mya:_ Si a la orden.

Los tres lo buscan rápidamente por los sitios cercano a recepción del hospital, al no encontrarlo no tuvieron otra elección mas que la habitación de Shinji que se encontraba con la luz encendida.

Nadeshinco: O no y ahora que hacemos ya entro.

Gabriel: Ustedes dos quédense aquí, yo entrare para ver si esta aquí o no.

Nadeshinco: Ten cuidado.

Gabriel: Hai. Entra a la habitación y su temor desapareció, encontró a Kaworu sentado junto a Shinji sujetando su mano y con la otra acariciando suavemente su rostro dormido. Pero de pronto.

Misato: TUUUUU????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuara…


	5. Canción

CAPITULO IV

CANCI"N

Misato se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Shinji y se horrorizo al ver a Nagisa junto a Shinji si bien lucia mayor lo reconoció fácilmente y tomando su revolver lo apunto hacia la cabeza de Kaworu con toda intención de disparar pero fue detenida por Gabriel.

Misato: Pero que haces idiota?!!. No ves que es un ángel tengo que matarlo.

Gabriel: Misato calmate si no lo haces podrías lastimar a Shinji.

Kaworu se levanto y mirando a los Lilim dijo: No vine a lastimarlos.

Misato: A no? Entonces dime a que démonos viniste aquí maldito.

Kaworu: Vine para estar con el, apunta a Shinji

Misato: No crees que ya le hiciste demasiado daño. Misato esta a punto de disparar.

Gabriel: Rápido Nadeshinco ayúdame.

Nadeshinco corre y sujeta a Misato

Misato: Piensas lastimar de nuevo a Shinji.?!!

Kaworu: Claro que no, esa nunca fue mi intención.

Nadeshinco: No mientas, lo sabemos todo y no permitiremos que lo hagas.

Misato: Antes de eso yo misma te matare....**bang!!!**…el sonido del disparo resuena en todo el hospital pero antes de que la bala impactara contra Kaworu se detiene en el aire y cae dejado sin habla a todos los presentes.

Kaworu: Ya se los dije no volv a lastimar a Shinji, lo único que quiero es estar con el.

Misato: Por que?

Kaworu: por que lo amo. Y es por eso que estoy de nuevo aquí, ya no permitiré que siga consumiéndose en la tristeza por mí. Ya no más.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más aparecieron los guardias del hospital

Guardia: pero que fue lo que pasa aquí doctor??!!

Gabriel miro fijamente a Kaworu, este aun seguía sosteniendo la mano de Shinji, su mente se vio repleta por muchas preguntas, pero al ver de nuevo a Kaworu, vio ese rostro apacible y entonces…

Gabriel: No, no se preocupen aqu a la señorita e le escamo un tiro por accidente pero no hay ningún herido no se preocupen.

Guardia: esta bien como diga doctor. Y los guardias se retiraron.

Misato: Pero que es l oque pretende? Su mirada era de pura ira.

Gabriel: No debemos hacer un gran alboroto aquí, me escucho? Y volviéndose a Kaworu dijo ven a mi oficina para que hablemos. Misato estoy seguro que usted también querrá estar presente.

Misato: Por supuesto.

Gabriel: Nadeshinco por favor avisa a las demás enfermeras que ya se termino el problema.

Nadeshinco: si, señor.

Ya en la oficina de Gabriel:

Gabriel: Bien ahora dime por que estas aquí?

Kaworu: Ya se los dije estoy aquí por mi Koi.

Misato: Pero que estupidez es esa?

Kaworu: No es ninguna estupidez y usted lo sabe, Shinji y yo estamos enamorados.

Misato: Si en verdad lo quisieras no le hubieras hecho lo que hiciste y el no estaría en ese estado ahora mismo.

Kaworu: No tenía opción tenia que cumplir con mi destino.

Misato: Entonces por que tuviste que jugar de esa manera tan cruel con el, diciéndole que lo amas y que siempre estarías con el? Que clase de amor es ese??

Gabriel: Ya basta los dos, estos es un hospital y quiero que respeten de acuerdo?

Misato emitió un soplido de molestia

Gabriel: Muy bien Kaworu, por favor cuéntame todo lo que paso, ya que solo sabemos algo por lo poco que nos dijo Shinji o la señorita Rei.

Kaworu: Rei estuvo aquí?

Gabriel: Si hace pocos días, pero por desgracia su visita le afecto mucho a Shinji.

Kaworu: Ya veo tendré que hablar con ella luego.

Gabriel: Muy bien entonces cuéntanos, por favor.

Kaworu: Hai

Así durante varias horas Kaworu les contó a Gabriel y a Misato lo sucedido con Shinji de cómo lo conoció y en que estado y también de cómo se enamoraron. Por supuesto es dijo lo sucedido en el dogma central y la verdad sobre Adam y Lilim, y porque le pido a Shinji que lo matara.

Gabriel: Entonces eso fue lo que en verdad paso?

Kaworu: Hai

Misato: Y que paso con Adam y con Lilim y con todos los que tramaron todo esto.

Kaworu solo sonrió y dijo: no olviden que Adam, Lilim nosotros fuimos creados y el creador en el cielo ya no quería ver que todo esto siguiera así y es por eso que todo acabo de un momento a otro.

Gabriel: el cielo? Hablas de Dios acaso?

Kaworu movió su cabeza afirmando.

Misato: Entonces ya no vendrán mas ángeles a atacarnos?

Kaworu: No, por que nosotros no empezamos esta guerra en primer lugar, y ahorra que la humanidad ha sido perdonada y los culpables ya están pagando por sus pecados ya no tiene de que preocuparse, al menos de algo que venga del cielo.

Luego de esa explicación hubo un largo silencio en la habitación que fue roto por Misato.

Misato: Y Shinji? Dijo suavemente.

Kaworu: Para eso estoy aquí, para estar con el como su guardián y hacerlo feliz como siempre lo mereció.

Misato: Pero el ya no esta en sus cabales, Que piensas hacer?

Kaworu miro dulcemente a Misato lo cual la molesto un poco: Se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad par estar con Shinji y vivir con el y creame que no la desperdiciare.

Misato: Si todo ya paso por que te tuviste que tardar tanto?

Esta vez Kaworu mostró un leve dejo de tristeza en su rostro: En el cielo el tiempo no existe, aquí podrá pasar mil años pero en el cielo no se sentirían, yo necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes de volver y por eso me retrase.

De nuevo silencio en la habitación, había anta inseguridad y temor por parte de Misato, será cierto lo que dice el ángel?, O estará mintiendo para hacer mas daño?

Pero Gabriel estaba calmado y creía en las buenas intencion3s de Kaworu, así que llamo a Nadeshinco a su oficina.

Nadeshinco: Me llamo doctor:

Gabriel: SI, dime hay alguna habitación disponible para que el joven pase la noche?

Misato y Nadeshinco miraron sorprendidas al doctor, mientras que Kaworu tenía una mirada llena de agradecimiento a Gabriel.

Nadeshinco: Eh si creo que tenemos algunas en el sector b…

Kaworu: Si no les molesta., dijo interrumpiendo, me gustaría que me dejaran quedar en la misma habitación que Shinji.

Misato: Que??!

Gabriel: mmm… No crees que pueda perturbarlo?

Kaworu: En lo absoluto, es mas creo que mi presencia pueda ayudarlo aun estando durmiendo.

Gabriel: Esta bien, Nadeshinco prepara todo por favor.

Nadeshinco: A.. hai. Sígueme por favor. Aunque estaba algo dudosa prefirió hacer lo que el doctor decía, además este muchacho no parecía peligroso y si venia a ayudar a Shinji para ella era mas que bienvenido.

Kaworu: Hai. Amos salieron de la ofician hacia la habitación de Shinji. Misato y Gabriel se quedaron a discutir sobre que harían.

Misato En verdad piensa dejarlo estar junto con Shinji? Su vos era un poco mas serena pero aun así preocupada.

Gabriel: En todos mis años como medico, he aprendido a saber cuando las personas mienten y creame que este muchacho no lo esta haciendo.

Misato: Y que haremos si hace algo incorrecto.

Gabriel: Misato he sido el medico de Shinji por años y el problema que el tiene no puede ser curado por los médicos ni tampoco por medicamentos, estoy seguro de que usted también creyó lo que nos dijo y el es el único capas de ayudar a Shinji.

Misato: Aun no estoy muy segura.

Gabriel: Lo se y lo comprendo pero ya en el cielo le han dado una oportunidad a ambos de ser felices pro que nosotros deberíamos de interponernos.

Misato: Aun con todo eso será un gran problema.

Gabriel: Para eso estamos nosotros no lo cree. Dijo guiñando el ojo.

Misato: Hai. Dijo sonriendo un poco par luego volverse seria: pero no dejare de vigilarlo hasta estar segura de que no es peligroso.

Gabriel: Puede venir cuando quiera será un placer tenerla aquí. Dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

Misato se ruborizo un poco. Muchas.. Gracias. Ahora si me disculpa ya me voy pero antes iré a hablar con el ángel.

Gabriel Esta bien nos vemos luego Misato.

Misato: Hasta luego.

Nadeshinco: así esta bien?

Kaworu: Hai muchas gracias.

Nadeshinco: en serio? No estas incomodo?, No preferirías dormir en otra cama.

Kaworu: Así esta perfecto muchas gracias.

Nadeshinco: bien entonces nos vemos hasta luego

Kaworu: buenas noches.

Nadeshinco ya salio de la habitación, momentos después Misato entro a la habitación e encendió la luz y en ella encontr a Kaworu recostado sobre la misma cama de Shinji abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el para reforzar el abrazo.

Misato: Pero que crees que estas haciendo?

Kaworu: solo lo abrazaba. Dijo calmadamente.

Misato: Puedo hablar contigo. Su rostro lucia molesto, muy molesto. Pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Kaworu dejo su pose y se levanto suavemente para no perturbar a su amor y así hablar con Misato.

Misato: Escúchame bien por ahora pienso creer en ti pero te estaré vigilando entendido. Así que mas te vale de que no intentes nada de acuerdo.

Kaworu: Si.

Misato: Esta bien nos vemos.

Kaworu: Hai. Buenas noches.

Kaworu cerro la puerta y regreso a la cama, volvió a posicionar dulcemente a Shinji junto a su cuerpo y cuando ya se sentía cómodo acerco sus labios al oído de Shinji.

Kaworu: Ya no debes preocuparte mi dulce niño, ahora yo te protegeré. Te amo Shinji.

Deposito un tierno beso sobre su mejilla y con esto empezó a tararear para Shinji "Ode to Joy ", hasta quedarse profundamente dormido con el calido cuerpo de su amor junto al suyo toda la noche. Ambos con rostros serenos y llenos de dulzura.

Notas del autor: Holas!!!!!!!! Pues muchas gracias a todos aquellos que están leyendo mi fic y que me dejaron su review MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!y tal ves se pregunten por que cambie el cuarto capitulo que fue publicado en otra pagina. Bueno lo que pasa es que no me gusto en lo absoluto todo sobre Adam y demás y decidí arreglarlo y dejarlo para mas tarde el explicar sobre el regreso de Kaworu., espero que esta nueva versión les guste. Lo que pasa es que en ese momento no estaba nada inspirado pero ahora gracias a que leí mucho buenos fics de eva pero en ingles ya me vino la inspiración y espero que me disculpen. Pero así ya tengo el camino mas fácil para seguir trabajando muchas gracias.


	6. Sufrimiento

Capitulo V

By: Travis

SUFRIMIENTO

A la mañana siguiente Kaworu fue el primero en despertar, y con mucho cuidado salio de la cama no sin antes dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de Shinji.

Kaworu decidió investigar como era el lugar en donde había estado por tanto tiempo Shinji y como fue su vida después de su muerte.

Empezó a inspeccionar en la habitación de Shinji, para ser la habitación de un hospital psiquiátrico era mas grande que las otras y con mas cosas, como pequeños muebles, cosas para el aseo personal de Shinji, pero un objeto tirado en uno de los rincones llamo mucho su atención.

Rápidamente fue a recogerlo para ver que era, y cual fue su sorpresa, se trataba de un muñeco hecho a mano pero lo que realmente le sorprendió era que el muñeco era idéntico a él!!

Kaworu lo sostuvo en su mano, tratando de pensar por que Shinji tenia algo, tal vez el dolor de su muerte para el fue mas grande de lo que el había imaginado, salio de la habitación con un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza muy grande.

Fue hasta los corredores y tomo asiento en una de las sillas ahí se mantuvo unas horas hasta que Nadeshinco lo vio y fue a hablarle.

_Nadeshinco:_ Buenos dios joven.

_Kaworu:_ Buenos días señorita.

_Nadeshinco:_ no tiene que ser tan formal puede llamarme Nadeshinco si lo desea.

_Kaworu:_ entonces pro favor llámame Kaworu.

_Nadeshinco:_ claro. Pero dime pro que te saliste de la habitación de Shinji?

_Kaworu_: el doctor me dijo que seria mejor si Shinji no me vea aun.

_Nadeshinco:_ si, eso es cierto, su estado aun es muy serio.

_Kaworu:_ Nadeshinco tu que has estado con el todo este tiempo dime por favor que fue lo que le sucedió.

_Nadeshinco:_ bueno veras desde que el llego aquí siempre se mantenía callado, era muy sumiso, pero había ocasiones en las que se deprimía mucho y era necesario tratarlo con medicamentos.

_Kaworu_: ya veo....

_Nadeshinco:_ oye que es lo que tienes ahí?

_Kaworu:_ A esto?, lo encontré en la habitaron de Shinji sabes por que lo tiene? Kaworu se lo mostró.

_Nadeshinco_: Si, este muñeco lo tenia Shinji antes de que lo trajeran aquí. No te parece raro, es igual a ti.

_Kaworu:_ y no sabes pro que lo tiene?

_Nadeshinco:_ si Misato me lo dijo, esto tuvo que ver después de lo sucedido contigo.

_Kaworu_: Me lo podrías decir por favor, ya que si se lo pregunto a la señorita Misato dudo que quiera decírmelo.

_Nadeshinco:_ Claro, te diré todo lo que se.

FLASH BACK

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Kaworu, y Shinji aun estaba muy triste, Misato decidió llevarlo a su departamento para tenerlo mas vigilado y evitar que haga una locura. Con el último ángel muerto, la ciudad de Tokio 3 estaba siendo reconstruida a una gran velocidad, Touji, Hikari y Kenzuke, habían regresado a la ciudad y trataron de contactarse con Shinji y Azuka, pero se les fue imposible.

Azuka estaba recibiendo tratamiento en Nerv y Shinji, bueno el estaba sumido en su propia depresión.

Misato ahora permanecía mas tiempo en el departamento y noto el cambio que estaba teniendo Shinji.

_Misato:_ Shinji tienes que comer mas, casi no has tocado tu comida.

_Shinji_: No tengo hambre Misato en serio.

_Misato_: pero esto lo vienes haciendo desde hace días si no comes algo te vas a enfermar.

Shinji levanto el rostro y miro fijamente a Misato con una mirada vacía y triste y contesto: no me importa, y se retiro a su habitación.

Misato esta muy preocupada pro Shinji pero ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, ella misma seguida deprimida por Kaji.

Shinji se encontraba solo en el departamento, Misato había salido por unos asuntos de Nerv, y el se quedaba pensando que hacer, no podía dormir, ya no podía llorar, sus ojos ya no daban para mas, lo único que quería era estar con Kaworu, el dolor de su muerte era muy grande para el.

Una idea le vino a la cabeza, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, empezó a buscar y encontró una navaja para afeitar de Misato, se encerró y la sostuvo en su mano, la apretó con toda su fuerza hasta hacer sangrar su mano, no sabia por que pero de alguna manera el dolor en su mano lo hacia sentir mejor, así que tomo la navaja e hizo un corte no muy profundo en sus muñecas, las heridas no eran graves pero aun así le dolían, su sangre caía en el piso el baño y por primera vez en ese tiempo Shinji se sintió tranquilo.

Se quito toda su ropa menos los boxers y siguió cortándose con la navaja la paso varias veces por sus brazos y piernas, y para terminar hizo un corte en su abdomen que iba desde su ombligo a su pecho.

Luego tiro la navaja a la basura y se quedo así sentado en el piso sangrando, con un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Misato llego al apartamento muy entrada la noche, y antes de dormir quiso cerciorarse de que Shinji se encontrara bien, fue a ver si estaba en su habitación pero al no encontrarlo se preocupo y empezó a llamarlo.

_Misato:_ Shinji, donde estas?

Misato busco en la cocina y el la sala y cuando entro al baño quedo horrorizada pro lo que vio.

_Misato:_ SHINJIII!!!!!

Ella corrió para socorrerlo, alrededor de su cuerpo había un gran charco de sangre, la mayoría era por la herida de su pecho la cual era la más grave. Misato llamo a una ambulancia de emergencia. Mientras esta llegaba Misato trato de detener la hemorragia.

La ambulancia llego y se llevaron a Shinji al hospital, allí le cocieron las heridas más grandes y le curaron las demás, y claro le pusieron sangre por que había perdido mucha.

_Doctor:_ Señorita Katsuragi

_Misato_: Si doctor dígame, Como esta Shinji?

_Doctor:_ Quiero decirle que el joven Ikari se encuentra fuera de peligro y ahora lo que necesita es un descanso.

Misato dio un suspiro de alivio.

_Doctor:_ sin embargo, me preocupa mucho lo que hizo.

_Misato_: Dígame doctor a que cree que se deba.

_Doctor:_ bueno por los datos que nos dio el chico esta en una profunda depresión y para tratar de calmar el dolor emocional que siente, trato de eliminarlo provocándose un dolor físico.

Misato se quedo estática y pregunto: es eso.. normal en casos así?

Doctor: bueno algunas personas suelen hacerlo, y que no desean recurrir al suicidio por temor u otros motivos.

Misato estaba mas calmada, no se trataba de un intento de suicidio como había pensado pero aun así era preocupante, ahora tendría a Shinji mas vigilado.

De eso ya paso una semana y Shinji regreso al departamento, Misato se cercioro de guardar los cuchillos, y cosas así para evitar que Shinji lo vuelva a hacer.

Pero a pesar de los cuidados de Misato Shinji seguía mal, no comía mucho y permanecía todo el tiempo en su habitación, ya ni siquiera escuchaba música, solo se quedaba allí.

Por que te fuiste, Kaworu?

Por que tuviste que pedirme una cosa semejante?

Por que, acaso no me amabas??

Deseo verte Kaworu, quiero pedirte perdón... quiero decirte que.. quiero decirte que yo...

Ya no puedo más, si tal solo hubiese una forma para que estés aquí...

De pronto una posible solución le vino a la mente y rápidamente se fue del departamento y se dirigió a la ciudad.

A su regreso Shinji traía consigo una bolsa en su mano, se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a trabajar, lo primero que saco de la bolsa fue un montón de agujas de diferentes tamaños tomo una y algo de hilo, también saco unas tijeras que había comprado, y algo de tela.

Empezó con su trabajo, por suerte era bueno en ese tipo de cosas y en media hora tenia su trabajo, se trataba de un muñeco pero aun no le había hecho la cabeza, solo el cuerpo, el resto lo haría luego, relleno el cuerpo y cuando termino, tomo algo de tela azul y empezó a hacer lo que parecían unos pantalones, luego tomo una trozo de tela naranja e hizo una polera, luego tomo algo de tela blanca y con mucho cuidado hizo una camisita de hombre.

Cuando termino las coloco sobre el cuerpo de su muñeco y estas le encajaron muy bien, luego le hizo el cinturón y sus zapatitos, todo le estaba quedando muy bonito, ya habían pasado unas horas, pero no estaba cansado, estaba decidido a terminar con su tarea.

Con mucho espero empezó a hacer la cabeza del muñeco, de color blanco por supuesto, utilizo tela de color plomo para el cabello, luego hizo los trazos de las facciones del rostro, la nariz, una gran sonrisa, las cejas, y ahora solo le faltaba algo para terminar, busco en la bolsa, y saco varios bonotes de colores, empezó a elegir cuales serian los adecuados, unos de color rojo carmesí, los tomo y los puso en el muñeco.

Estaba por fin terminado, aquel muñeco con una gran sonrisa, se veía tan tierno, Shinji lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo miro fijamente con un tomo rojo en sus mejillas y lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

- Te extrañe, Kaworu- kun.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kaworu sintió una gran dolor en su corazón, todo lo que había pasado era muy impresionante para el.

_Nadeshinco:_ Te encuentras bien Kaworu?

_Kaworu:_ eh, si muchas gracias por contármelo.

_Nadeshinco_: cuando quieras te puedo ayudar. Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer, por que no vas a la cafetería debes tener hambre, allí te atenderán.

_Kaworu_: hai, gracias.

Nadeshinco se fue dejando a Kaworu pensar.

_Kaworu_: nunca pensé... nunca pensé Shinji que tu fueras tan frágil. Kaworu abrazo al muñeco con fuerza, de la misma manera en que Shinji lo había hecho tantas veces.

Continuara....

Notas del autor: Hola, bueno en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito y agradecerles por sus comentarios, gracias Anahi, Sac, Yoh, Gon, gracias a todos.

Con respecto a las heridas que se hizo Shinji, leí una vez que hay algunas personas que suelen hacer eso cuando sufren mucho y pues quise ponerlo en mi fic, espero les guste.

Cometarios, criticas, sugerencias a fkaworuhot..


	7. Azuka

Capitulo VI

By: Travis

Azuka

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

Shinji ya había despertado, y ya se sentía mejor, al parecer la sola presencia de Kaworu le hacia bien, Nadeshinco estaba segura que con su ayuda, Shinji se curaría.

Ese día Misato vendría a ver a Shinji y claro también a vigilar a Kaworu.

Misato: Buenos días Mya. Vengo a ver a Shinji.

Mya: Buenos días señorita Misato, enseguida llamo a Nadeshinco para que venga.

Misato: muchas gracias.

Misato: No sabes cuanto me alegra de que Shinji este bien Nadeshinco. Y ahora donde esta, puedo verlo?

Nadeshinco: Si, claro esta en el jardín. Vamos.

Misato: Espera un momento antes de ir, quisiera preguntarte donde esta el?

Nadeshinco: Te refieres a Kaworu?

Misato: Si donde esta?

Kaworu: Aquí estoy señorita Misato.

Misato: Veo que ya has empezado a ayudar a Shinji no? Dijo muy seria.

Kaworu: Para eso estoy aquí dijo Kaworu con una gran sonrisa.

Nadeshinco: Bueno yo me retiro tengo mucho trabajo, con permiso.

Kaworu: Le parece bien que vayamos a ver a Shinji?

Misato: No crees que es muy pronto todavía?

Kaworu: Si lo se, aun no pienso mostrarme por completo con el pero quiero ver que se encuentre bien.

Misato: De acuerdo.

Por suerte para Kaworu, Misato estaba más accesible esa mañana, ya que luego de pensarlo mucho ella no hará nada que evite la curación de Shinji.

Ya en el jardín, ellos veían a Shinji sentado debajo de un árbol tranquilo, era un gran alivio para los dos verlo así.

Misato: Quiero saber que piensas hacer ahora. Dijo sin quitar los ojos sobre Shinji.

Kaworu: A que se refiere?

Misato: Sabes que no puedes quedarte en este hospital mucho tiempo verdad? Serias una molestia para las personas aquí.

Kaworu: Si lo se, por eso pienso conseguir un lugar para que Shinji y yo vivamos en el. Dijo con una gran emoción en su voz.

Misato: Y tienes el dinero para eso? Pregunto no muy segura de que respuesta obtendría.

Kaworu: Claro que si, cuando me permitieron volver junto a Shinji, también me dieron algunos beneficios para que nuestra vida no sea tan difícil. Dijo divertido con eso.

Misato: mmmm…. Aun así Misato no estaba segura de permitir que se llevara a Shinji.

Kaworu: Disculpe señorita Misato pero hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera hablar con usted.

Misato: Te escucho.

Kaworu: bueno antes que todo quisiera preguntarle sobre esto. Kaworu le mostró el muñeco de él mismo que había encontrado.

Misato: Eh? ahh… Misato suspiro con tristeza. Veo que lo encontraste.

Kaworu: Podría explicarme el origen de esto por favor, Nadeshinco ya lo hizo pero quisiera saber que más paso con este muñeco.

Misato se puso muy triste y dijo: Desde que tu moriste Shinji se deprimió mucho y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ayudarlo., yo misma también lo estaba. Dijo recordando Kaji.

Misato: De seguro también sabes de su intento de suicidio no?

Kaworu afirmo levemente.

Misato: Después de eso un día Shinji se las arreglo para evitar a los guardaespaldas que le puse, y se fue a comprar los materiales para hacer el muñeco, y cuando llegue a al apartamento ese día el ya lo tenia hecho y se veía muy feliz con el.

Kaworu: usted que pensó cuando lo vio?

Misato: puedo decir que me sentí aliviada de verlo tranquilo, luego sentí terror de que Shinji estuviese perdiendo la razón, pero decidí que lo mejor seria dejarlo así ya que no se veía mal con el.

Kaworu: y luego que paso?

Misato: bueno, estaba tan feliz que hasta se dispuso a hacer la cena, estaba muy feliz esa noche y cuando ya nos sentamos a comer todo estaba delicioso, el nunca había cocinado así, creo que tu imagen que Shinji veía en el muñeco lo hacia sentirse así.

Kaworu:…

Misato: La estábamos pasando bien pero de pronto todo se arruino y fue cuando me vi obligada a internar a Shinji aquí.

Kaworu: Que fue lo que sucedió señorita.

Misato: Azuka llego al apartamento.

Kaworu: La segunda elegida? Pregunto curioso.

Misato: Hai.

Kaworu: Dígame que fue lo que paso?

FLASH BACK

Misato: Shinji esto esta delicioso! Dijo sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Shinji.

Shinji: Me alegra que te guste, y a ti Kaworu te gusta? Dijo mirando al muñeco que estaba junto a el con un plato de comida frente a el.

Misato se puso nerviosa de que Shinji reaccionara mal al no recibir respuesta así que le dijo: Shinji déjalo comer no lo interrumpas.

Shinji: ah… perdón Kaworu. Dijo sonrojándose.

Misato suspiro en alivio y de pronto escucho que la puerta del apartamento se abría y alguien se dirigía hasta ellos Misato se puso en guardia. Una cabellera rojiza se asomo por la puerta, Azuka había regresado.

Misato: Azuka! Pregunto se levanto sorprendida, al ver a la segunda elegida.

Shinji permaneció indiferente mientras Azuka se acercaba a la mesa.

Misato: Azuka explícame como fue que saliste del hospital? Pregunto seria Misato.

Azuka: Me sacaron de allí. Dijo fría.

Misato: A que te refieres con eso.

Azuka: El comandante Ikari dio la orden, ya no les soy útil, ahora que no puedo pilotear el evangelion. Azuka miraba a Shinji con odio inyectando sus ojos.

Misato volvió a sentarse y suspiro en resignación.

Misato: Quieres comer algo? Pregunto con suavidad.

Azuka solo se sentó en la mesa esperando a ser servida. Misato le sirvió un plato y continuaron así en completo silencio.

Una vez terminaron de comer Misato se ofreció a limpiar los trastes sin objeción por parte de los muchachos, quienes se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación.

Misato agradeció haber tenido una cena más o menos tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente Azuka fue la primera en despertar, al salir de su habitación paso por la de Shinji y se quedo pensando frente a su puerta.

Azuka: _Ni el ni yo somos útiles para ellos ahora. Bien podría irme y nunca volver pero y el? No puedo amarlo por todo el daño que me hizo, fue el por quien acabe de esta forma, fue el quien me hizo a un lado. _La mente de Azuka se llenaba de pensamientos de odio, y en un arranque abrió la puerta de la habitación para enfrentar a Shinji, pero lo que vio en ella al abrirla, la dejo atónita.

En la cama dormía Shinji profundamente, sujetando al muñequito que había hecho con la forma de su amor, en sus brazos con un niño pequeño, se veía tan dulce e indefenso, a cualquier otro le hubiese parecido una escena muy tierna, pero no, no para Azuka, ella ya había visto esta antes en su vida, con otro muñeco, que también había tomado su lugar.

Cuando se recupero de su sorpresa, tomo lo primero que estuvo cerca, unos libros, y se los arrojo a Shinji con furia. El golpe despertó a Shinji, quien al ver a Azuka a los ojos, se abrazo de su pequeño ángel con fuerza.

Mientras, Misato aun dormía en su habitación, por primera vez en varias semanas, sin la influencia del alcohol, pero se despertó al oír los gritos de angustia de Shinji.

Misato: Shinji! Grito Misato. Salio de habitación lo más rápido que puedo con su arma en mano, cuando llego vio que Azuka le estaba quitando el muñequito a Shinji.

Misato: Azuka que demonios haces! Pregunto furiosa.

Azuka: Cállate! Cállate, Me desharé de este maldito muñeco de una vez pro todas. Azuka le da una patada en el estómago a Shinji y se apresura a quitárselo, Shinji, desesperado trataba de recupéralo. Pero antes de que el o Misato hicieran algo, Azuka se arranco la cabeza al muñeco. Para luego tirarlo a piso.

Shinji dio un grito de dolor, llamando a su amado Kaworu, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control, los recuerdos volvían a su mente y la barrera que difícilmente había logrado construir fue destruida, y también lo que le quedaba de conciencia.

Misato se acerco rápidamente a Shinji para socorrerlo.

Misato: Shinji, Shinji, cálmate todo estaba bien curaremos a Kaworu me escuchas! Misato trataba hacerlo reaccionar.

Azuka los miraba aun con odio en sui mirada y con voz despectiva dirigiéndose a Shinji dijo:

Idiota.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Shinji quien tomo a Azuka del cuello y la levanto del piso, estrangulándola con sus propias manos.

Misato: Shinji!

Misato trataba de separar a Shinji de Azuka pero le era imposible, la ira lo controlaba, Azuka empezaba ponerse azul, a Misato no le quedo de otra que golpear a Shinji con todas sus fuerzas con su arma, quedando inconsciente pro el golpe, al igual que Azuka por el ataque de este.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Misato guardo silencio unos momentos para tomar aire, Kaworu la miraba tristeza. Una vez recupero su aliento, le dio los detalles de lo sucedido.

Misato: Llame a una ambulancia para que vinieran por ambos, tiempo después los traje aquí, pero pasado un tiempo, Azuka se fue a Alemania por su cuenta. Mientras que a Shinji no le quedo de otra que estar aquí todo este tiempo. Termino con un suspiro de derrota.

Kaworu: Yo… lo lamento. Dijo con voz suave.

Misato prefirió guardar silencio.

Contiuara...

Notas del autor: Hola que tal, tanto tiempo no? Lo lamento pero he estado muy ocupado con el cole pero por fin me he dado algo de tiempo libre y pudo seguir este fic, espero que lo disfruten y hasta la próxima.


End file.
